


personal hero

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Femslash February, Handholding, Harassment, Implied Mutual Crushes, Pre-Relationship, Protective Chabashira Tenko, Protectiveness, from aforementioned male character, unnamed male character who only exists for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: “Of course! What good is Tenko’s talent if it can’t be used to protect pretty girls? Tenko’s just upset she didn’t get here sooner!”Just when Kaede needs her, Tenko's there.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Series: femslash february 2021! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	personal hero

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 11: rescue
> 
> non-despair tenkaede, i thought this ship would be perfect for this prompt

“Thank you,” Kaede said, an uneven chuckle scraping its way up out of her throat. “I’m flattered you’re such a big fan of my music. I really do need to be going now though, sorry.” 

Just as she predicted, the man — boy, really, he looked even younger than her — didn’t give up easily. He stepped closer, voice going from sickly sweet and complimentary to whiny and demanding. Her response hadn’t been a lie. She really was flattered whenever someone mentioned enjoying her music. Her talent was something she fostered because of how much she loved making others happy. But giving her number to a stranger just because of that? No way.

“Sorry,” she said again when he asked why she couldn’t at least stay and talk awhile longer. “My family’s expecting me home.” She nodded off in a random direction, fiddling with the strap of her backpack. “Nice meeting you,” she tacked on then, offering a fake smile in the hopes it would be enough to get him to back off.

As it turned out, she’d never know for sure if it would have worked. A much louder voice pierced the air then, making both the boy and Kaede whirl around to find the source.

“Stop bothering her, you degenerate! Get away from Kaede right now before Tenko aikido chops your head clean off!” 

Normally, Kaede found Tenko’s overly aggressive behavior towards all the men around her to be...well, grating. She’d even taken it upon herself to try to get her to be more comfortable and relaxed with the guys in their class. Right at that moment though, she’d never heard such a sweet sound in all her life. Some of the tension in her shoulders loosened, watching as Tenko drew closer and closer to the pushy stranger, essentially herding him away from her.

“Yeah, that’s right, leave! Can’t you see you’re making her upset? Or do you not even care? Ugh!” Tenko gave an exaggerated shiver, still not relaxing from her guarded position, as if she might need to hit him at any second. “You menaces are so disgusting, making girls’ days harder for no good reason.”

Even Kaede herself wasn’t quite sure why she didn’t step in. Maybe it was just a matter of it feeling nice to be rescued once in a while. As the class representative and self-identified friend group leader, she was used to being one of the people organizing activities, helping everyone else out, and generally being in all her friends’ business. Not to say that the others didn’t care about her problems, but...Well, maybe she wasn’t very good at asking for help.

“Thanks, Tenko,” she said eventually, once her so-called fan was gone and they were alone on the street corner. “I, uh...I appreciate it. I was really having a tough time trying to get him to leave me alone. I was starting to get worried.”

“Of course! What good is Tenko’s talent if it can’t be used to protect pretty girls? Tenko’s just upset she didn’t get here sooner!”

“That’s hardly your fault. You had no way of knowing what was going on. For that matter, you didn’t even have any way of knowing I was here.” It was a chance encounter in the truest sense of the word. Kaede really had been heading home to see her family — that wasn’t a lie. What Tenko was doing in her neighborhood on break was a mystery. 

“Actually, Tenko was planning on dropping by to visit you.” She laughed, though it didn’t carry any of the sheepishness or embarrassment it would from most. 

“Oh, really? Any particular reason? C’mon, we can walk and talk if you want. It’s starting to get dark.” Kaede began to reach out, and Tenko grabbed her hand before she could say another word.

Maybe it was a mystery she’d be finding out the answer to more easily than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> today was long so this fic is short. that's just how it is


End file.
